


Voltron Aggressive AU: Getting to Know You

by ApolloFox, HermesSerpent



Series: Voltron Aggressive AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura bashing, Hunk (Voltron) is dealing with it, Hunk loves food, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lone Wolf Keith, Loner Keith, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Racist Allura, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron Aggressive AU, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloFox/pseuds/ApolloFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: The Voltron paladins attempt to become closer and start to understand each other, however, their conflicting aggressive personalities cause this task to be difficult.Please read the first story in this series before reading this. You do not have to, but the first story provides context as to why the characters are so OOC.This story is a part of the Voltron Aggressive AU!





	1. Pidge Tries to Leave

Pidge wants to leave, find her brother, slay him, and send her dad back to Earth with her mother, for she had no quarrel with him. But she is now part of this team. Pidge does not really like any of the other paladins, other than Hunk, but she is often irritated with him for being slow. She tries to avoid the others as much as possible, however, it is a difficult task with the mandatory bonding sessions and the fact that she is on a team. The only thing they really bond over together is their shared hatred of Allura, her insanely rigorous training plans, and her constant overblowing of mistakes. Shiro knows of her desire to find her family, but she had failed to tell him the true reason why her desire is so strong.  
Sitting in her room, Pidge glares at the wall. Currently, she is avoiding everyone. Hunk had been unable to understand a concept that she had wanted to implement with the shields and she had left his presence to sulk. Really, there is no true reason for her to remain. They could probably find another green paladin. One that did not have a set mission for their life. She groans falling back on her bed. Formulas swirl in her mind, distracting her mind from its currently dejected state.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had not expected too much opposition to her leaving. Especially not from Keith, who had been almost as much of a loner as she had been. But no. The team had pushed against her leaving. Shiro came to her room the night after her attempt to leave, to talk privately.  
“Hey, Pidge.”  
“Shiro? What do you want?”  
She had nothing against the man personally. Sure, she disliked that he is unable to recall information about her family, however, she held this against the Garrison for drugging a man who probably had a head injury. Neither did she feel anything really towards him. Shiro is a neutral in her eyes.  
“We need to talk about you trying to leave.”  
“Keith kinda took care of that. Won't be trying it again.”  
“Yes, he did say some truthful things, but I wanted to add my own thoughts to it.”  
“Alright.”  
Pidge pats the bed, inviting the leader to sit beside her. Shiro sits.  
“If you leave, I will bring you back. I am responsible for you while we are so far from Earth. If anything happens to you or the other paladins…”  
Shiro rubs his mismatched hands together anxiety leaking through his voice.  
“It’ll be my fault. Don't try to leave, please. I've failed once, losing your brother and father and not even knowing where they went or what happened to them. I should have protected them. I'm not failing another team.”  
Shiro’s voice turns to steel at the end of his little speech to Pidge. The black paladin rises, starting towards the door. Pidge watches him go. He cared. Having someone take responsibility for her, someone who would blame her injuries on themselves, is different. He did not desire to leave her. Shiro would not abandon her as Matt had. Pidge could not do as Matt had done, and leave Shiro. She had a responsibility to him now. She would stay no matter what.  
Slowly Pidge warms to the others. She still expresses disappointment with them when they fail to keep up, but she tries to have a greater amount of patience and explain the ideas she comes up with more often. Lance genuinely seems to like the team, but the teenager has confidence issues and startles easily. She eventually reveals her true identity to the team, finding no reason to let it remain hidden.


	2. Keith Needs Space

Keith stands silent, watching the group of strangers he is now attached to in a team. He knows very little about any of them. Having been alone for so long, being in the constant company of others grates on his nerves. Allura kept pushing everyone together, but Keith just wants to be alone. Perhaps if he could just go and clear his head he might be able to better deal with this whole team thing. But as it stands, Keith feels ready to break from the constant social interaction. He is tired and it shows on his face.   
\----------------------------------------  
“Do it again! You need to learn to be a team!”  
Keith looks longingly at the door, desire to escape filling him. Allura’s demands are wearing his patience thin. She expected this group of people who had just met to work in sync with each other, so soon after introductions. That expectation might make sense with Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, as they apparently had been in the Garrison together, but it is unfair to expect this of them all. The red paladin blinks wearily at ….. Whatever the blue paladin's name is because the boy is making a ruckus. A deep burn is on his arm where one of the training bots had shot through his armor. The teenager is crying. Great. Now Keith really wants to get out to be alone. Dealing with emotions of others is not his strong suit. Shiro squats beside the injured paladin and Keith makes his escape.   
He ignores the banshee-like noises that Allura is making and quickly puts space between himself and the other paladins. Keith wants to be alone. To think, to relax, to re-situate himself and prepare for further interaction. He feels drained of energy. Tired, but not in the sense that he desires to sleep. Keith breaths as he finds a corner to tuck himself into. It’s in an unused, small room, under a desk. From here, he has a view of the land surrounding the castle. Keith breaths watching the outside world. He can remember doing a similar activity inside of the shack when he did not feel like searching the desert for clues. Rain begins to come down outside, creating a familiar pitter patter noise. If he closes his eyes, he can almost imagine he is back on Earth, in a time before his father had grown too distant to remember him. Keith breaths slowly, tuning out the hum of the castle and focusing in on the rain.  
Hours later Shiro finds him. Keith does not question how the black paladin had found him.  
“Why did you leave? Lance was injured. When someone on the team is injured, we have to all be there for them to help. You should not fall into the habit of abandoning team members.”  
“I…”  
Keith looks back at Shiro, running his hands through his hair. The intense look on Shiro’s face fades into one of concern.  
“Keith, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I… I lived on my own for a long time, and, now, being forced to interact with so many people without being able to get away is frustrating. I need alone time to recover.”  
Keith is unsure why he is spilling his guts to Shiro. It’s not like the man is any less of a stranger than the rest of the humans on the ship. But because the man slipped so easily into the role of leader, Keith felt safe revealing how he felt. Shiro nods in response to Keith’s statement.  
“I get that. Alright. I’ll make sure there are opportunities to get away. We all need a break from the team to prevent us from being sick of each other. That would be bad for team dynamics.”  
Shiro then quiets, sitting with Keith. They enjoy the pattering of rain. Eventually, Shiro leaves. Later on, the paladins can hear him having a loud and aggressive argument with Allura, demanding more downtime than just eight hours for sleeping. The fight goes on for hours, making the paladins more irritated with Allura than before.


	3. Hunk's Food

Hunk is not one to refuse food, even if it is terrible. But he is not one to hold back if he has a complaint about the food. When Coran feeds them the food goo, Hunk eats all of it, but harshly criticised its taste. Coran looks saddened by his comments. Hunk had nothing against the Altean, but the food tasted horrible. Hunk finds his way to the kitchen when they are finally given a break from training and team bonding. A break that Shiro had won from Allura in a large fight.   
\---------------------------------------------------

Hunk moves around the kitchen, opening the cabinets and eying the alien ingredients that may or may not have gone stale in the time Allura and Coran were asleep. Hunk tastes some of them, figuring out which still seem okay. He begins to put familiar looking ingredient together creating something akin to fettuccine alfredo. He hums as he moves around the kitchen, figuring out how to operate the machinery that is very similar to what Earth kitchens have. Hunk is focused on his task, failing to notice Lance and Pidge enter the room. If he had known they were in the kitchen he would have taken steps to defend his meal. As he had not, Pidge snatches away some of his food with little resistance. She makes a happy noise at the taste while Hunk makes a growling noise.   
“PIDGE!”  
“What Hunk? Your food is better than anything that Coran has made. I can't eat that goo anymore.”  
“You like the pasta?”  
Hunk’s anger fades at Pidges admission, the flattery getting to him. It distracts him enough that Lance is able to snatch some of the pasta. Hunk sighs, leaning against the counter as he watches Lance smile at the taste.   
“Pidge is right. This is better than anything we have had in a few days.”  
Hunk huffs and looks away, pleasantly embarrassed.  
“I made to much if you guys would like your own bowls.”  
Hunk says this, though, had he been left alone he had plans to eat the whole pot of pasta. But, he is pleased to have others enjoy his talent. The two other paladins grab bowls and settle at the counter with Hunk. They both complement Hunk and beg him to make more of the meals so that everyone could avoid eating any more goo. Hunk agrees and is happy when everyone enjoys the breakfast that he makes the next day. Coran is saddened when he no longer cooking for the team, but he does enjoy the food and soon is his normal happy self.


	4. Lance Shooting

Lance enjoys being on the team. The constant training is tiresome but growing a bond with each of the individuals has been a great experience. The whole experience is amazing, especially since they were now in a castle that could fly through space. He got to meet his idol, got to know Pidge better, got to discover Hunk’s cooking, and was able to meet Keith, the pilot he had been trying to match up to. But being surrounded by these individuals made Lance wonder why he is here. Surely they would eventually run into another who could pilot the blue lion; someone with a defining skill that added to the teams dynamic. Hunk could cook. Shiro is a natural born leader. Pidge is a genius. Keith is an amazing pilot. Where did he fit in? What did he add?  
Lance walks down a hallway of the castle exploring. He had decided to explore alone. The questions plague him, making his heartburn with fear and sadness that he would eventually be discarded for something better. Lance ducks into an unfamiliar room, some sort of shooting range, as his emotions start to slip from his control. He needed to become the best at something. He had too.  
But Lance knew that he could never be the best at something like the rest of the team were. He had always had people who were better than him. His mother always had doted on his sisters and brothers and their brilliance in things. They too, all had something they excelled at. Grabbing a gun from the wall, Lance starts to shoot at targets. Tears of frustration fill his eyes as his emotions swirl. Perhaps using a weapon while emotionally compromised is not the best idea he has ever had, yet, his hands steady and his breaths are even. He focuses, aims, fires, and repeats. His thoughts continue to swirl. He cared about his teammates and knew they deserved every ounce of praise given to them by Shiro. Yet, he desired some praise to be given solely to him. Not just a general, “Good job team.”, that is so often the norm. Lance desires something personal, completely for him alone. Tears drip down his cheek as he fires at the targets that are replacing themselves and are starting to move. His mind does not really register anything in the real world. The blue paladin just focuses, aims, fires, and repeats. His thoughts continue to spiral. Of course, personalized praise would not be coming his way. He is average at most activities at best, and a miserable failure at worst. His rivalry with Keith is ignored by the other boy. Lance feels that maybe he deserves to be ignored by the red paladin. He is nowhere near Keith’s level.   
Tears are making aiming harder. Lance moves one hand and wipes his face. Then he begins to move around the room, ducking, rolling, and kneeling; angling himself to get a better shot. But his mind is not on these movements. It is stuck, deep in a pit of self-deprecation. Sobs that wrack his body throw off his aim; Lance adjusts subconsciously. Why is he still in the castle? The team probably could easily find a replacement.   
Lance is so lost in the fog of his own mind, he fails to notice that Shiro is in the doorway watching him with a fairly impressed look upon his face. The leader catches sight of Lances tear-stained face and decides to take action.  
“Lance?”  
The Cuban boy had not expected to hear anybody in the room. He jerks to a stop. Lance looks to Shiro, his whole body losing its good posture that it had been maintaining for aiming. Shiro moves forwards and catches the boy as he crumbles.   
“Lance?”  
Shiro repeats the name of the paladin who is falling into a fit of hysteria.  
“What's wrong? What… What happened?”  
Lance tries to speak, but it is broken and jumbled and not understandable. The two have fallen to the floor by this point and Shiro begins to rock the younger paladin.  
“I...Why am I still here? Surely you can find another, better person to pilot Blue?”  
Shiro freezes.  
“No. We can’t. We need you here. You are an important member of the team.”  
“How? Everyone else has a useful trait and I have nothing.”  
“You help us work together more smoothly and your shooting just now? Amazing and I probably will ask you to use it in the future. You are needed here. Don’t you dare believe otherwise.”  
Lance leans into Shiro aching for his words to be true. He tries to accept them. He really does. But Shiro can see he has not made it through. So the leader vows to himself to make sure Lance felt wanted, making it one of the main goals of his mission.


	5. Lance's Unnecessary Sadness

Lance quietly listens to the Shiro berating Pidge over the comms. Tears silently rolled down his face. He hated hearing others getting into trouble. Guilt would always fill him, especially if the person in trouble is someone that he likes. He tenses as Pidge talks back to Shiro, wincing as the leader's voice is filled with more anger and disappointment. He tries to breathe away the guilt in his chest, but it hovers there.  
This situation happens when anyone on the team gets into trouble. Lance typically will slide from the room when he hears a lecture coming on. This is not always possible, especially when on a mission in the lions. Others had heard his sniffles and enquired about them, but he never fessed up to them being from him.

\--------------------------------------------------

The team had failed badly today. Sure they had eventually won the fight, but it was only by a slim margin. Keith had rushed in against Shiro’s instruction and Pidge had almost died. Shiro gathers them all together in the hanger and starts chewing Keith out.   
“Keith! What were you thinking? When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. You almost got Pidge killed when she had to save you.”  
Shiro’s voice is not yelling but is filled with deep disappointment, his anger clear. He pauses in his lecture against Keith when he hears a small sniff. He turns and sees Lance struggling to hold in tears.  
“Lance? Why are you crying? You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did really well out there today!”  
Shiro turns to face Lance fully, concern filling his voice.   
“Sorry, Shiro. I just… Whenever someone is getting told off for getting in trouble, I feel like the situation is my fault.”  
Shiro takes this information in and lets go of his lecture mode completely.   
“Keith. We will be talking later.”  
After saying this, Shiro focuses all his attention on Lance. He hugs the Blue Paladin who is trembling slightly. Hunk joins in and Keith quietly apologizes to Lance before vacating the room.   
Not too long after that, one of the paladins got into trouble again. Shiro walks into the common room, eyes full of disappointment. He sees Lance sitting in the room with Pidge.  
“Hey Lance, do you mind stepping out for a moment? I need to speak with Pidge about her endangering Coran’s life when she reprogramed some of the ship's systems.”  
Lance apprehensively nods, but gives an appreciative smile and walks out of the room. When Shiro is sure the other is gone, he begins his lecture, berating Pidge’s thoughtlessness. As Shiro comes to the end of his speech, Pidge looks thoroughly ashamed.  
“I’m sorry Shiro. I was trying to prank Allura. I never would intentionally hurt Coran.”  
Shiro sighs in response.   
“Get the right target next time Pidge, okay?”  
She nods and he leaves the room. Shiro finds Lance down the hall from the room, far enough to not have heard anything.  
“It’s safe to back in there; I’m done talking to Pidge.”  
Lance nods and starts walking past Shiro, but then he stops.  
“Thanks for warning me to leave the room.”  
Shiro nods, patting Lance’s back and continues to move down the hall, deciding to check on Coran again.


	6. The Silencing of Coran

Pidge is working on her computer in the common lounge area, trying to figure out how to bypass certain security systems on Galra ships. She could already do it whenever they got on a ship, but if she could make a program that she could just let loose on the system, she could gain control of the ship more quickly. She groans in irritation as she runs straight into another problem. If this piece of junk would just cooperate with her. She groans angrily and buries her face in her hands.   
“Number five?”  
Only one person ever called her that. Pidge raise her head to see Coran looking at her with a concerned expression. She waves, sighing. She likes Coran, and enjoyed working on technology around the ship with him. Slightly behind the man, she sees Allura.   
“You know, in the past, back on Altea whenever something got really frustrating and I was ready to throw all the work idea away completely, my great grandfather’s words would come to me..”  
Pidge looks to Coran hopefully, wanting any advise that might help. Allura steps forwards, anger all over her face.  
“CORAN!! Stop. No one wants to hear about the past and what you relatives said or what the did.”  
Coran closes his mouth, sadness flashing in his eyes. The normally happy man folds in on himself and exits the room. Pidge feels white-hot anger burst through her.  
“Why did you do that??!!! He was trying to help me! He was talking to me!”  
Allura looks down at Pidge and raises an eyebrow at the teenager yelling at her.   
“I told him not to talk about the past. He knows better than to go against his princess.”  
“Did you not see how sad it made him when he stopped talking?! He loves talking about his family and the past, it helps him deal with the sadness of losing it all!”  
Pidge is now on her feet, furiously spitting out her words.  
“Well, I don't think it helps anyone for him to keep dredging it back up. He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.”  
Pidge is not sure when she had become defensive of Coran, but it certainly is the case. She growls, knowing she will not win a verbal argument with an unmovable force like the princess. Pidge decides to leave, gathering her laptop in preparation to find Hunk or Shiro to help cool her down. Allura stops her before she leaves the room. The princess uses her body to block the door, an irritated look resting on her face.  
“Don't ever talk back to me Green Paladin.”  
Narrowing her eyes, Pidge sticks her tongue out, kicks the princess in the kneecaps and escapes as Allura goes down. She rushes to the kitchen, hoping to find Hunk there to help her get rid of her anger.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk sits at a monitor on the bridge, slowly scrolling through files to find new recipes to try. His mind drifts as he is unable to find anything. Allura is at another monitor going through incoming reports of planets dealing with the Galra. Shiro is relaxing nearby, reading information over Allura’s shoulders. Coran is working on the controls for the telidove that are located on the bridge. Shiro starts shifting, obviously ready to move on.   
“I need to go check on Keith. I haven't seen him since lunch four hours ago.”  
Allura waves the leader of the paladins away, still staring at the screen. Shiro exits the bridge, presumably to check on all the paladins absent from the room, not just Keith. A while later, Coran moves from working on the controls, a satisfied noise coming from the back of his throat. The orange-headed altean catches sight of Hunk’s screen and moves towards the yellow paladin. Hunk tenses as he feels someone reading over his shoulder. The yellow paladin glances back at Coran with a slight glare.  
“Can you please not read over my shoulder?”  
Coran shifts back with a laugh and an apology.  
“Sorry Hunk. I noticed you were looking through altean recipes.”  
Hunk turns his body, curiosity filling his gaze as he looks at Coran. He nods, hoping that the man has some advice or a recipe to offer. Coran grins happily.  
“Well, you’re not going to find it in our records, but my dear great Gran-gran had the best cake recipe in all of the galaxy. She only shared the recipe with two people. My mother and me. Why, I can remember the first time I had her famous Altean food cake.”  
Coran looks like he is about to launch into a long story from his past, his whole face lighting up like a candle. Allura blows this spark of happiness out with her next few words that are spit out from across the bridge.   
“Coran. What have I said about bringing up the past?”  
The man’s face falls.  
“You requested that I avoid doing so, princess.”  
“Indeed.”  
Coran nods respectfully and removes himself from the room. Hunk stares icily at Allura who does not respond to the look. Later that day, the bandana-wearing paladin finds Coran and coaxes the recipe out of him. When he finally gets it out of the man, Coran seems just as happy as before. Hunk makes a mental note talk to Shiro. He would rather Coran be happy and listen to stories about the past that Hunk personally might not care about, than for Coran to have such disappointment carved on his face whenever the altean is forced to shut up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance hums as he helps Coran clean around the castle. Coran is telling a story from his past and Lance is only listening with half an ear. He catches details, making noises when they are necessary so that Coran feels listened to. Lance enjoys the sound of Coran’s voice and the excited pitch it takes on when the altean speaks of the past. While not closely listening, it is a soothing background noise to remind Lance that he is not alone. It felt like all the times his grandma had retold the same family stories over and over as he helped her in the house. The story is not totally wasted on him as the blue paladin knows that he will recall the gist of the tale later on.   
The peaceful, happy atmosphere is lost as soon as Allura enters the room. Coran stops his story mid-sentence, his words petering off into a saddened silence. Lance glances up at the lack of words and sees Coran being stared down by an angry princess. She frowns, shaking her head. Then she exits the room, continuing to wherever her destination had been before she had entered. Lance looks questioningly at Coran, who continues to say nothing. The orange haired man goes back to work, silent. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The team is preparing for a mission, staring at a screen that Pidge had put up. Keith memorizes the route that they are supposed to be traveling to free the planet from Galra influence. The plan apparently causes Coran to remember some event in his past. Keith, while outwardly looking annoyed, enjoyed seeing the excitement that fills the aliens face when the past is brought up. The red paladin flinches when Allura clears her throat, her face set in a glare. Coran stops before he even begins, defeat is clear on his features. They continue to discuss the plan, but the atmosphere is noticeably tinged with unhappiness. Keith sighs internally. He hated that Allura is able to shut down Coran’s happiness with just a look. Maybe the team should have a talk about this without the Alteans in the room. Keith resolves to bring it up after the mission.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro is not surprised when his team comes to him with complaints against Allura. She had been the main source of woe on the ship for a while. Though, he is surprised when they all come to him at once after a mission with the same complaint, apparently without having talked amongst themselves about it.  
“Shiro, something has to be done, it's causing the team to be less cohesive.”  
Pidge comments, her eyes wide with anger at Allura and hope that Shiro will do something. Hunk nods in agreement. Lance is the next to comment.  
“It makes things really awkward and tense. It also is not good for Coran. He is starting to stop himself, and I like his stories.”  
All of the paladins start talking at once. Hunk and Pidge admit to only being interested in some of the stories, but state they prefer a happy Coran with slightly annoying stories than a sad Coran. Lance notes that does not really listen hard, however, he enjoys the atmosphere brought with the stories. Keith says that he also likes the atmosphere that is lighter with the tales of the past. Shiro listens to it all, taking it in. He nods, promising his team that he would try to do something about it. He had not expected for anyone to win their joint loyalty or for them to fight for someone outside of the team so hard. Shiro feels like he owes it to them to defend Coran. Coran makes his team happy, so Shiro obligated to keep the altean around and in good spirits. And if that meant another fight with Allura, so be it.


	7. Shiro Contemplates

Space. He had returned to the stars, far from home once more. Shiro frowns at his wall, sitting quietly in his bed. He had a new mission this time around. Four teenagers that matched up to alien mechanical lions, fated to save the universe. Shiro rolls this fate over in his mind. He had to make sure that these teenagers were not hurt while in space. This is his mission, protect them no matter what. And for now, the best way of permanently ensuring their safety is reversing Galra control over the galaxy and transferring the universe's loyalty to them. A take over of sorts painted as a freedom movement. To accomplish this, Shiro knew the castle and Allura to run the castle are necessary.   
Ah, Allura. The altean that seemed to hate all of the paladins for very little reason. He had already had several fights with her about overworking the team. She seems to view them as a tool for revenge and ascribes no value to them as individuals. Shiro forms a fist at the thought. If she was not so important to running the castle, he would remove her presence. For now, he mentally listed her as a danger that he had to prevent from worsening or affecting the paladins too negatively.   
Shiro un-clenches his fist and runs his hand over his blanket, calming himself with thoughts of his team. He had been getting to know them better and they were starting to get along. Each had their own vibrant personality that Shiro is looking forward to learning more about. They all seemed to accept him as the leader pretty easily, making his mission a lot easier. Their relationships with each other were still a work in process. Thankfully, though, it seemed unlikely that Pidge would attempt to leave again.  
Actually, it appeared that none of the teenagers were thinking of leaving soon. Pidge’s patience had increased and her irritation with the others intelligence levels in the technical field has decreased. She had also revealed her true identity to the rest of the team. Lance has confidence issues but has been distressed less now that he is sent out of the room during any conflict. Keith seems to be warming up to the others, a fact that is not immediately obvious but can be inferred from the increased amount of time that willingly spends with the rest of the team outside of team bonding activities. Cooking for the rest of the team seems to make Hunk happy, and the teenager is not likely going to want to stop doing so anytime soon.   
Danger brushed them everytime they were out there flying against the Galra. It had only increased when they had been able to move the castle into space. Now they could actively seek out their enemy, rather than be hunted by them.   
Shiro rises, anxiety causing him to need to have a visual on his paladins. They all are in bed as he checks each one. All are safe and they would remain so. Shiro walks back to his room, more relaxed now that he had confirmed his team's safety. Whatever the future brought on, he would make sure that they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Arc 2. Arc 3 will be out at some point. We will be posting one-shots individually for this AU that are tagged Voltron Aggressive AU.


End file.
